It is important for high performance tires and race tires to have excellent traction characteristics. In fact, race drivers frequently attribute winning or losing automobile races to their tires. For instance, superior dry traction characteristics allow drivers to go faster, giving them an edge over other drivers having tires that exhibit inferior traction characteristics. Durability can also be important in racing. For example, it is highly advantageous for a set of tires to be durable enough to finish a race without being replaced which, of course, eliminates the need for changing tires during a pit stop. It is, of course, always advantageous for high performance automobile tires to have good durability for increased tire life.
Tire tread compounds for race tires and high performance tires are formulated to attain the best possible combination of traction characteristics and durability. The traditional problem associated with this approach is that traction characteristics and skid resistance characteristics are generally compromised to attain better durability. In order to balance these two inconsistent properties, mixtures of various types of synthetic and natural rubber are normally utilized in high performance tire treads. For instance, various mixtures of styrene-butadiene rubber and polybutadiene rubber are commonly used as a rubbery material for high performance automobile tire treads. High levels of aromatic processing oils are also normally included in high performance tire tread formulations to increase dry traction characteristics (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,131). However, high levels of aromatic oils in tread compounds typically reduce the durability of the tire. Thus, the ability to improve the traction characteristics of a tire tread without sacrificing durability is often elusive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,120 discloses that tires having improved performance characteristics can be prepared by utilizing rubbery polymers having multiple glass transition temperatures as the tread rubber. These rubbery polymers having multiple glass transition temperatures exhibit a first glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -110.degree. C. to -20.degree. C. and exhibit a second glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -50.degree. C. to 0.degree. C. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,120, these polymers are made by polymerizing at least one conjugated diolefin monomer in a first reaction zone at a temperature and under conditions sufficient to produce a first polymeric segment having a glass transition temperature which is between -110.degree. C. and -20.degree. C. and subsequently continuing said polymerization in a second reaction zone at a temperature and under conditions sufficient to produce a second polymeric segment having a glass transition temperature which is between -20.degree. C. and 20.degree. C. Such polymerizations are normally catalyzed with an organolithium catalyst and are normally carried out in an inert organic solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,998 discloses a process for preparing a rubbery terpolymer of styrene, isoprene and butadiene having multiple glass transition temperatures and having an excellent combination of properties for use in making tire treads which comprises: terpolymerizing styrene, isoprene and 1,3-butadiene in an organic solvent at a temperature of no more than about 40.degree. C. in the presence of (a) at least one member selected from the group consisting of tripiperidino phosphine oxide and alkali metal alkoxides and (b) an organolithium compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,483 discloses a pneumatic tire having an outer circumferential tread where said tread is a sulfur-cured rubber composition comprised of, based on 100 parts by weight rubber (phr), (A) about 10 to about 90 parts by weight of a styrene, isoprene, butadiene terpolymer rubber (SIBR) and (B) about 70 to about 30 weight percent of at least one of cis 1,4-polyisoprene rubber and cis 1,4-polybutadiene rubber wherein said SIBR rubber is comprised of (1) about 10 to about 35 weight percent bound styrene, (2) about 30 to about 50 weight percent bound isoprene and (3) about 30 to about 40 weight percent bound butadiene and is characterized by having a single glass transition temperature (Tg) which is in the range of about -10.degree. C. to about -40.degree. C. and, further, the said bound butadiene structure contains about 30 to about 40 percent 1,2-vinyl units, the said bound isoprene structure contains about 10 to about 30 percent 3,4-units, and the sum of the percent 1,2-vinyl units of the bound butadiene and the percent 3,4-units of the bound isoprene is in the range of about 40 to about 70 percent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,220 discloses a styrene-isoprene-butadiene rubber which is particularly valuable for use in making truck tire treads which exhibit improved rolling resistance and tread wear characteristics, said rubber being comprised of repeat units which are derived from about 5 weight percent to about 20 weight percent styrene, from about 7 weight percent to about 35 weight percent isoprene and from about 55 weight percent to about 88 weight percent 1,3-butadiene, wherein the repeat units derived from styrene, isoprene and 1,3-butadiene are in essentially random order, wherein from about 25 percent to about 40 percent of the repeat units derived from the 1,3-butadiene are of the cis-microstructure, wherein from about 40 percent to about 60 percent of the repeat units derived from the 1,3-butadiene are of the trans-microstructure, wherein from about 5 percent to about 25 percent of the repeat units derived from the 1,3-butadiene are of the vinyl-microstructure, wherein from about 75 percent to about 90 percent of the repeat units derived from the isoprene are of the 1,4-microstructure, wherein from about 10 percent to about 25 percent of the repeat units derived from the isoprene are of the 3,4-microstructure, wherein the rubber has a glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -90.degree. C. to about -70.degree. C., wherein the rubber has a number average molecular weight which is within the range of about 150,000 to about 400,000, wherein the rubber has a weight average molecular weight of about 300,000 to about 800,000 and wherein the rubber has an inhomogeneity which is within the range of about 0.5 to about 1.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,927 discloses a pneumatic truck tire having an outer circumferential tread wherein said tread is a sulfur-cured rubber composition comprised of, based on 100 parts by weight of rubber, (a) from about 25 to about 75 parts of an isoprene-butadiene rubber, said rubber being comprised of repeat units which are derived from about 20 weight percent to about 50 weight percent isoprene and from about 50 weight percent to about 80 weight percent 1,3-butadiene, wherein the repeat units derived from isoprene and 1,3-butadiene are in essentially random order, wherein from about 3 percent to about 10 percent of the repeat units in said rubber are 1,2-polybutadiene units, wherein from about 50 percent to about 70 percent of the repeat units in said rubber are 1,4-polybutadiene units, wherein from about 1 percent to about 4 percent of the repeat units in said rubber are 3,4-polyisoprene units, wherein from about 25 percent to about 40 percent of the repeat units in the polymer are 1,4-polyisoprene units, wherein the rubber has a glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -90.degree. C. to about -75.degree. C. and wherein the rubber has a Mooney viscosity which is within the range of about 55 to about 140; and (b) from about 25 to about 75 parts of natural rubber.